Prehalfa
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: <html><head></head>Not all ghosts are alike, some have there own story's that are ignored...and some stay in touch more with there human side then they let on. Sedna's story. Currently being edited</html>
1. intro

**The Prehalfa**

_As much as I wish it I did I don't own Danny Phantom._

_Hope you enjoy this._

* * *

><p>Nightia (or more commonly known as the Ghost Admiral) Watched the sun set on Amity Park, from on top of a building.<p>

Phantom had just saved the town from Pariah Dark. Another mistake made by Vlad 'Plasmius'. Nightia smirked. And Vlad said Danny made poor choices. She sighed running a hand threw her wavy blond hair.

She froze as she was doing that. It still bugged her after all this time, that even though she 'is' a ghost she looked nothing like one…at all, you could barely tell she was a ghost. In fact Paulina looked like a ghost than her.

Nightia frowned at the thought of Paulina, that…thing…She had pretended to be friends with…sort of friends with.

Nightia (or Ghost Admiral) like the two halfa's lived a double life, thanks to a little gift from her employer Clockworks. She herself wasn't a halfa… at least as far she knew she wasn't. All that she remembered about her 'supposed' death was a lot and I mean a lot of lightning…and a body lying next to her.

As if called up from some unknown region, Phantom appeared.

Nightia smirked. "Hey Phantom,"

He stopped instantly and turned to face her. As usual he didn't seem too happy to see her. He didn't like idea of a ghost (Especially one that, and I quote had a personality mix of Walker and Vlad.) living so close to him.

"What do you want Admiral?" He asked impatiently, floating right next to her. "You didn't help us defeat Pariah Dark."

Nightia chuckled. "And risk my neck? No thanks. Besides you seemed to have it under control."

Phantom sighed. "We really could have used his help Admiral."

Nightia looked down, and fiddled with her pale fingers, her piercing ice blue eyes unsure. "I'm no hero."

He gave her a disbelieving look.

She smirked. "Oh and if you think I'll be nice to you just because you saved the town your wrong Phantom."

Phantom smiled. "What else would I expect?"

With that he flew off, leaving Nightia to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Danny frowned as he floated to ghost Admirals level. He knew her name was Nightia but Ghost Admiral fit her better. Like Walker Nightia had a very narrow body, no roundness anywhere. Besides her obvious ghost power's she looked nothing like a ghost. A fact that confused, many ghost hunters. Only her ghostly little glow gave her away.<p>

"What do you want Admiral?" He questioned.

Danny never understood Nightia, she almost never acted like a ghost…or at least most of the ones he knew. He glanced at her German Admiral Uniform, that Jazz informed him was from World War 2. That off course set him off, what was a clearly German World War 2 ghost doing here?

After talking for a while Danny flew off. It didn't matter what her story was, as long as she didn't hurt anyone.

* * *

><p>(A month later.)<p>

Nightia (or rather Sedna at the moment.) was walking to Casper high. Everything was the same as usual lot of bullies, geeks, horrible social order.

She groaned as Paulina and Star headed her way.

In her Sedna Talons Disguise, she was pretty much the same, but instead of platinum blond hair she head tawny brown with black streaks, and green eyes.

"Hey Paulina, Hey Star! Did you see Phantom last night?" Sedna asked in a girly voice clutching her books in her arms.

Paulina smiled. "Hey Sedny,"

Sedna winced at the nickname.

"Phantom was amazing last night like O.M.G!" Paulina exclaimed, and Star nodded.

"Ya Invisobill was like totally awesome!" Star agreed emphasis on totally.

"Ya totally," Sedna agreed, glancing at Fenton who was running from Dash.

Paulina grabbed her wrist. "Come on we got to class." She exclaimed dragging her to Mr. Lancer's class.

* * *

><p><em>There you go chapter one of Prehalfa, I promise chapter 2 is better! Yami Tasuki 3 out.<em>


	2. Losing my temper

_**Prehalfa**_

_Hey, Yami here I'm really regretting putting this story up, but I already have several more chapter's in my journal if I continue up to you. In addition, I do promise it get is better, so here is chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

_The only one in this story I own is Sedna/Nightia_

* * *

><p>Sedna pretended to be interestedin Paulina's she and Phantom meant to be story, but it was hard to listen to her friend's story when she said it at least 5 times a day. She nearly screamed for joy when Lancer walked in.<p>

"Alright we're partnering up." He said in a very bored tone.

The class cheered at that.

"I'm choosing your partner's."

Now they groaned, at the prospect of being stuck with someone they do not know. Except the low nerds, who were staring at the A-list girls.

"You'll discuses the book we're reading. Star and Paulina, Sedna and Danny, Tucker and Sam." He droned on calling names after names.

Tucker gave Danny thumbs up.

Panic overtook Sedna, what if he found out she was Nightia! No, she told herself clutching the pendant Clockworks gave her. He cannot.

"Dude you are so lucky!" Tucker whispered/shouted. "You got hooked up with a hoty…Sure she's no Paulina but still."

Sam rolled her eyes. "She's a shallow hag."

"Oh come on Sam she can't be that bad. Do you really think she's another Paulina?" Danny asked rolling his eyes.

"Uh duh!" Sam hissed glaring at Sedna.

Sedna seemed oblivious to the whole thing. That or she just did not care.

Danny Just shook his head. And headed over to Sedna. "Hey."

* * *

><p>(Few minutes later)<p>

Sedna chuckled at the joke Danny just said. "You're kidding he really did that?"

Danny nodded. "Yep, best thing ever."

Sedna smile brightened. "I bet it was." She started laughing again and it was not forced. "So I'm curios…I hope you don't mind me asking?"

"No go ahead." He complied.

"What do you think of…Danny Phantom?" She asked burning curiosity filling her.

Danny frowned. "Ah…"

"Hey Fentina and Sassy Talon's." Came the sudden irritating voice of Dash.

"Saved by Dash." Sedna heard Danny mumble.

"Wow Fenton I'm surprised that you'd lower yourself to an ugly pig, like Sassy." Dash continued glaring at Sedna.

Her eyes narrowed. She had dated him for a week than dumped him in the middle of a game. Ironically enough Paulina talked her into doing it. And…maybe after she dumped him she called him a lot of…bad…stuff.

However, all that did not matter to Sedna, she dated him to make a statement that is all, and he had no right to call her that.

And if they could of her eyes would have gone a fiery red, but that was Vlad's thing. "What did you call me Dasher, O and where's Donar and Blitzen?"

Dash growled made a fist. "You're no pig you're a **cow** a fat lazy, ugly cow! A ghost would be scared to death of you!"

True but still. Sedna dropped the prissy girl act. "**How dare you**!"

Dash smirked. "What are you going to do go crying to mom, like the pathetic cow you are?"

A second later Dash was on the floor, with a bloody nose! He was screaming in pain!

That did not matter to Sedna. "Sie vile mann!" She shouted "Wagen Sie filth! Sie wissen nichts! Sie denken, ihr alle die aber wirklich ihre schwach und pathetic!" She shouted murder in her eyes. They wouldn't be surprised if the howl school could hear her!

Everyone was stared at her in bewilderment.

"Mama boy!" Sedna continued! "Ich wurde nicht ihre richting spuchin! Ein schlauer als Sie rabbid hunde!"

No one said anything they just stared at her…

"Miss Talons that was completely uncalled for."

Sedna spun around to see the principle glaring at her.

"Oh crud." She muttered.

* * *

><p><em>A ruff translation of what Sedna said is: You vile man, you know nothing, you think you are all that but really your weak and pathetic, mama boy I would not spit in your direction, (and I believe the last part meant.) a rabbid dogs smarter than you.<em>

_If I am wrong please correct me, hope you like….Now please press the review button or I will set Sedna on you! (Insert evil laugh here.)_


	3. The agreement

**Prehalfa**

_Yami here again, this is chapter 3, before I'd like to thanks my good friend Silent blood rose for her help. And sorry about my last chapter's, for some reason the thing to show your going to a time skip or to a different point of view didn't work, sorry if that confused you._

* * *

><p>"That was completely unacceptable Miss Talons!" The principle lectured, the were currently in his office that looked like a typical office.<p>

Sedna didn't look up, she was to busy yelling at herself mentally for losing control like that.

"A week of 2 hour detention after school." He continued.

"Yes sir…Wait what!" She exclaimed worry filling her eyes.

"You heard me." He hissed.

Sedna felt ill, this is not good. "But I got a job I need to get to after school!"

He snorted. "Then you shouldn't have punched a nice kid like Dash. Besides it's not like it determines life or death."

Sedna grimaced. No but it does determine if I live on the streets or not. "Come on I really need this job!" She began to debate if she should overshadow him or not.

He paused for a second. "Well…"

She gave him the best pleading look she could manage.

"Your clearly really good with German…Can you tutor? 3 times a week for half an hour,"

Sedna paused for a second, and gave him a quizzical look. "Who?"

"Valerie Grey, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton," He explained.

Sedna groaned. A Ghost hunter, a nerd, and the famous Phantom. What could possibly go wrong, the only way this could be any worse was if she had to tutor Sam…but I really need that job.

"Wait I thought Val had French?" Sedna question, praying she'd have one less problem.

"She switched."

Sedna groaned again. 'Fine."

He smiled very pleased. "You start today at the Fenton house. Do you know where they live?"

"Who doesn't!" Sedna snapped. Grabbing her stuff and marching out the door.

* * *

><p>"Did you see her? I mean wow!" Tucker shouted as they walked home.<p>

Danny smirked, while Sam scowled.

"So she put Dash down big whoop." Sam growled.

"Oh come on Sam you got to admit it was cool." Danny replied a big smile on his face. Dash getting beaten by a girl was like gold.

Sam rolled her eyes, looking really disgusted. Sam and Sedna had a long history of not getting along; the only one who could beat that hatred was Sam and Paulina.

"And now," Tucker pulled out some breath fresher. "To work my magic charm, just me and Sedna."

"Actually Tuck I'm the one she's tutoring." Danny explained.

Sam turned on him. "That air heads tutoring you!"

Danny reluctantly nodded. "On Mondays, Tuck on Tuesday, Val on Wednesday."

Sam's eyes narrowed even more. "What's she tutoring you in? How to be shallow? Or how to apply the right amount of lip-gloss?"

"Oh come on Sam she's not all that bad. She's teaching us German." Danny explained.

While Tuck was trying to act cool.

"What if you need to go ghost…or we need Casanova here?" She pointed to Tucker.

"Relax everything's going to be fine."

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it chapter three. Now click the little Review button and tell me what you think.<em>


	4. Never go to the Fentons

**Prehalfa**

_Chapter 4, this is mostly going to be a flashback, finally Jazz comes in, and soon Vlad will be in as well. _

_Disclaimer: If only if only I did own Danny Phantom. (sigh)_

* * *

><p>Sedna groaned as she stared at the Fenton house<p>

She sighed as she walked to the…Freaky building…thing…She could already tell this was going to be a nightmare.

They first wrong move opening the door!

As soon as she opened it, a green glowing net covered her! Sedna let out a startled scream.

"I got the ghost Maddie bring the thermos!" She heard Jack shout from inside.

Fear swept threw Sedna as Jack pushed the button. "Wait!" A large amount of anti ghost electricity flowed threw her! Sedna screamed bloody murder! So much pain!

_Flashback_

_The 'alive' version of Nightia and her friend looked around the new lab for the Fuhrer's project._

"_Do you really think ghost exist Sie."(__**1**__) Nightia asked the head scientist._

"_JA Frauline. The Fuhrer__** (2) **__has spent good money on this project." He told her._

_Nightia nodded, examining a large bottle of green stuff. "Was ist das Herr Schultz?"(__**3) **__She asked curiously, not noticing her friend wander off._

"_That we believe is ghost blood frauline, and a very strong amount." Scientist Schultz explained._

"_Oops!" A man exclaimed as he bumped into Nightia spilling the ghost blood all over her. "So sorry miss."_

_Nightia was about to reply when there was a load "click'. An unbelievably strong amount of lightning flooded into Nightia's body! Another pain started to form, she was being ripped apart! Like her very soul was being torn from her body!_

_Finally after what felt like forever, it stopped. Nightia fell to the floor to weak to stand up. Before she blacked out, she managed to see a body laying next to her…it was not that man. She barely could see that person breathing._

_Suddenly realization dawned on her. That's me!_

_End flashback._

Danny gaped as he walked into his house. Tucker who was with him did the same.

Sedna was knocked out on the couch, with jazz sitting next to her. Jazz looked up sadly at Danny.

"One of the ghost weapons malfunctioned on her." She explained.

"Is she ok?" Danny asked running over to her.

Before Jazz could answer, Sedna made a groaning noise. Jazz froze in complete shock.

"Where's mom and dad?" Danny questioned.

Still staring at Sedna in disbelief Jazz answered. "Checking the equipment so nobody else gets hurt."

* * *

><p>Sedna blinked slowly, everything was blurry.<p>

"Sedna! Talk to me Sedna!"

The blurry face of Tucker really close to her came into view.

"Get out of my face or I'm going to give you the pepper spraying of the lifetime!" Sedna hissed dangerously.

Tucker jumped back instantly.

Danny chuckled. "She's fine. Sedna I'm so sorry about this."

"It's fine." She said dully. "What time is it?"

"Almost 4."

"What!" An all too familiar look of panic filled Sedna's eyes. "I got to get to work…ah just go to Foleys tomorrow for lessons." With that, she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Jazz asked. Watching Sedna's retreating form.<p>

"I don't know." Danny shrugged. "She said something about a job."

Jazz was going to question further, when Sam burst into the door.

"Turn the T.V on!"

* * *

><p>At the Nasty Burger Sedna and the other employees, waited for there boss to arrive. And tell them…whatever he was going to tell them.<p>

After what seemed to be forever, he came in…Fallowed by whom else but Vlad Master

Sedna froze. What was he doing here!

"Hello team I'd like to introduce you to your new boss."

* * *

><p><em>Told you he would come in. well the story's going to fallow the plot for, "An eye for an eye." for a little why'll.<em>

_**1 :**__Sir_

_**2: **__yes miss_

_**3: **__What is this Mr. Schultz_


	5. your gonna pay part 1

**Prehalfa**

_My thanks to the people who reviewed, here's the next chapter._

* * *

><p>All the adults clapped, not really caring who their employer was.<p>

Sedna and the other teenager's though, seemed to just not know how to respond. They were stuck between frozen with fear, and curiosity.

With that their original boss ran off counting money on the way.

"Oh crap." Sedna hissed she had a bad feeling about this.

"First off," He started with an evil smile. "I'm going to have this place rebuild, so you have a few days off." Vlad put on a sad look. "I believe there's 3 teenager's who work here?"

Sedna and the other 2 teenager's shared a look. What is he planning?

"Sadly do to, the changes I'm making to this place, all three of you are fired."

"What!" Sedna yelped, jumping up. He had to be kidding. The other two clearly thought the same thing.

* * *

><p>Sam was going for a walk. Her parents insisted on her wearing a pink dress, so she made a run for it.<p>

"Hey Sam,"

Sam turned to see Valery. "Hey Valery,"

"Did you see Sedna today?' She asked getting in step with Sam.

Sam growled. "The shallow witch took down a jock so what? She still gives rich people a bad name…well they all do, but still."

Valery gave her a confused look. "Sedna's not rich."

Sam blinked in surprise. "But Star and Paulina only hang out with rich people."

Valery sighed and shook her head. "Sedna's a very good liar. She lives in the apartment next to mine."

* * *

><p>"You're joking!" Sedna growled glaring dagger's at Vlad. "You <strong>have <strong>to be!" She more demanded than pleaded.

Vlad just glared at her. Clearly not liking someone lower than him challenging him, "No miss Talons, I'm not."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

The other two teenagers' stood behind Sedna, clearly not daring enough to join her.

"You can't just fire me out of the blue!" Sedna hissed.

"I just did, now get out child, before I have someone force you!" Vlad snapped dangerously.

Forcing herself not to electrocute, or ecto-blast Vlad, She stormed out. "This isn't over." She warned him, even though he clearly didn't care.

Maybe she couldn't beat him in strength, but she could be a very good saboteur when needed, and very sneaky.

* * *

><p>Sedna paced in her room desperately. She normally would be in Nightia form right now, but with the Huntress living next door well…she couldn't risk it.<p>

Her room was the cheapest she could get, there was barely anything there, other than clothes and a few World War 2 stuff.

Sighing she looked at the necklace Clockwork gave her. How much it felt like her howl life depended on the thing. She didn't regret working for Clockwork…but sometimes she had to wonder…

Silently she pressed the center, turning it off, and flew off before Valery could detect her.

* * *

><p>Vlad stared at Amity from a distance in his hotel. Jack (that idiot!) had told him about another ghost (Not Phantom) who was hanging around.<p>

Had Daniel gotten a new ally? This so called…Ghost Admiral…

He frowned in thought. She could be a threat if she was his ally. But he couldn't waste his time on her. He had to fix his cloning equipment from what…Daniel and Danni (with an I.) did to it.

He smiled as a plan formed in his head. "Miss Grey."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 done! Wow it feels really good to have it done!<em>


	6. your ganna pay part 2

**Prehalfa **

_I don't really have anything to say other than save the orphans and I don't own Danny Phantom._

_Prehalfa_

Nightia sat down on the rooftop, like she did every night. She was going to find a way to get back at Vlad if it killed…Destroyed her. But how.

She watched as Danny fought some ghost. Nightia had to admit, she did have some respect for Phantoms heroics…but very little.

Prehalfa

Sedna stalked threw the school hallways, she was in no mood for Paulina…or anyone at the moment. Sadly the nerds of the world didn't seem to get that.

Dash had apparently spread a rumor about her liking nerds. 50 bucks said Paulina had something to do with it.

"Hey Sedna."

Sedna groaned as she turned to see a smiling Tucker. "Do you need something Foley." She hissed.

"Ya, I wanted to talk to you about scheduling…" He Started.

Sedna sighed. "Look Tucker…"

"Well I assumed since you got fired that you'd want to change tutoring time's." Tucker interrupted.

Sedna gaped. Oh he shouldn't have said that. "How do you know that!" She screeched!

Tucker jumped. "I…I…I."

"I told him." Sam stepped forward, and stood next to Tucker.

Sedna's eyes narrowed. She didn't notice Star and Paulina coming up behind her. "Look here Sam!" Sedna growled "The knowledge of my job is personal, I advice you not to tell anyone or else."

"You have a job?" Star asked dumbly.

Sedna jumped eyes wide.

"Didn't you know Sedna had to work after school so she could keep her apartment." Sam said in a matter of fact tone. "She has less money then Valery. Sedna had been lying to you since they day she met you."

To say Paulina and Star was furious was a understatement.

Sedna bit her lip, she just had one chance at saving her skin. "Yes I'm poor! So what we've been friends for months!"

"You're not aloud to talk to us!" Paulina shouted. "Get lost Sedna, your not one of us anymore!"

With that Paulina and Star stormed off.

Sedna gaped. All she had worked for, her social status, her job, her friends, and soon even her home! All gone!

This could not be happening! Not again!

Feeling crushed. She marched off. She had gone from A-list to reject, she was a low life.

No more! Sedna mentally screamed. Let my revenge begin!

Prehalfa

"That was a little much Sam." Danny scolded as they walked to class. "I know you guy's hate each other but…"

"She conspired with my parent's and dyed my hair pretty pink!" Sam retorted.

Tucker snorted, earning himself a glare.

"You know she's going to get you back." Danny continued, ignoring the comment.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh please she had it coming."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "She's going to kill you!"

"He's right." tucker voiced in.

Sam didn't answer.

"I have the feeling were not going to be tutored tonight." Tucker joked playing with his PDA.

"You think!"

Prehalfa

Nightia watched from on top of a building as Vlad had the Nasty burger destroyed. It gave her satisfaction seeing the Paulina and friends face. But she kept a close eye on Vlad and Danny. Looking for anything she could use against either of them.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Nightia it's Clockwork."

The Ghost Admiral instantly straightened up. "Hey boss!" She said with a salute.

"Nightia I have a mission for you, meet me at my place."

Prehalfa

_Review please, Review Please, Review Please! Hit the stupid little button please!_


	7. mission

**Prehalfa**

_Chapter 7 I'm surprised I came this far! Hope you like it._

_**(Prehalfa)**_

Jazz was in her room thinking. Still shocked by what she saw the other day.

She knew for a fact Sedna was dead. She wasn't breathing, no heartbeat, and she was cold…dead body cold…but she woke up…how?

Jazz frowned deep in thought. Danny and Vlad were the only halfa's in existence…Supposedly what if…no she couldn't be could she?

Either way one minute she was dead the next…not. Sedna was hiding something and she was going to find out what.

_**(Prehalfa)**_

Jack and Maddie were working on the Fenton Zap-net there newest invention. It's electrical current could effect the strongest ghost, even if it had electric based power. It's programmed to never miss and find the ghost.

Jack sighed putting his tools town. "I just don't get it Maddie, it said that girl was a ghost, but all the other equipment tested negative."

Maddie smiled thoughtfully. "Now Jack I know you didn't mean to hurt that poor girl but we need to be more careful, we could have really hurt her."

"Your right Maddie but I still don't see why it attacked her."

_**(Prehalfa Flashback)**_

_Nightia groaned as she found herself in a white room._

"_There is nothing I can do Sie Hans__**(1)**__." Someone said in a very official tone._

"_But she's alive! She's still breathing!" Nightia's boyfriend Hans shouted._

"_I'm telling you, she's not going to wake up." The what Nightia guessed was the Doctor said._

_There was a pause. _

"_What about the…other one?"_

_Nightia frowned. What did he mean by other me?_

"_She's dead to…"_

"_I'm not dead." Nightia groaned._

_The Doctor and Hans both jumped. _

"_It speaks."_

_**(End flashback.)**_

Nightia examined the Thermos in Clockwork's tower. She was sitting in a chair in a kick back and relax style.

"What do you need Zied mann?" Nightia asked shaking the Thermos like mad.

"First off put that down before you open it." Clockwork demanded looking at her sternly.

She put it down. The thing was cursing like it's life depended on it. Nightia stared at it. "I don't know if that's cool or pathetic."

"Now listen."

The Ghost Admiral sat up. "Shoot."

"I need you to destroy Vlad's cloning machine." He stated, changing into a baby.

Nightia raised an eyebrow. "I thought he already had a clone, Danni with an I."

"He's trying again, that's all I can tell you."

"Woe, woe, woe!" Nightia stood up. "Vlad will destroy me…latterly! If he see's me!"

"You'll find a way." With that Clockwork disappeared.

_**(Prehalfa)**_

_Chapter seven sorry it's short. And I'd like to thank the people who've reviewed the story. __J . I'll have chapter 8 up tomorrow._


	8. Huntress

**Prehalfa**

_Yami here just as I promised chapter 8, my lucky eight __J_

_**(Prehalfa)**_

Nightia flew over the city towards her apartment deep in thought. "I need to find something to distract Vlad." She froze in the air pondering this. "Maybe I can use Danny…No, no that wont work…"

"Going back to the ghost zone might work!" A voice shouted from behind.

Before Nightia could respond something shot her in the back.

Nightia screamed in pain! Her eyes glowed with anger.

She turned to the red huntress, looking very much like someone with a lot of power.

"I'm in no mood to deal with you at the moment!" Nightia shouted hands glowing a dark blue.

"Then you should have stayed home ghost!"

Nightia having enough shot several energy balls! "It's the Ghost Admiral sweetheart show some respect to your war veteran! I have more experience than you kid, show some respect!" at the word respect she shot a blue energy wave.

Valery just barely managed to dodge and came flying towards her.

The Ghost Admiral smirked and turned intangible just in time to avoid getting hit.

"Veteran or not, you're not going to hurt this town and it's new mayor!" Valery shouted coming around for another attack.

Admiral chuckled actually enjoying the fight. "I see some problems with that idea. 1: I don't know who the new mayor is, 2: I lived in this town for several months, why would I attack this place now?"

Nightia could tell this pissed off the Huntress and she smiled pleased.

"The new Mayor is Vlad Masters!" The huntress shouted! "He told me that Phantom has bribed you into doing it!"

Nightia froze suddenly scared, games over! "He's Mayor!" Nightia shrieked in horror.

Valery froze, thrown off by her response. "Ya…Hey were you going!"

The Ghost Admiral wasn't paying attention, she was to busy flying off like a rocket. On her way she began to notice that there was at least ten times more guys in white then normal! Not to mention all the camera's!

This was really bad! There was no way she could get to the apartment without catching the attention of the GW losers.

She had to find something to hide her, something that could destroy any suspicions…She scanned the streets below for anything that could help her.

Finally she found something, Jazz!

Nightia smiled. Phantom hid with ghost hunter's and got away with it…so why couldn't she.

Making sure nobody saw her turn into Sedna, she flew down to the ground.

"Jazz!" Sedna waved and ran up to her.

And just in time to, a GW vehicle drove by at full speed.

Jazz gave her a curious look. "Sedna do you need something?"

Sedna glanced at the vehicle. "Uh I was just on my way home and well…" She glanced again at the vehicle. I couldn't risk getting caught by the government. She finished silently.

Jazz sighed. "Do you want to come to my house?"

Sedna smiled. "Sure."

_**(Prehalfa.)**_

Valery scanned the sky. Where'd the stupid Ghost Admiral run off to?

Valery growled. The only people he saw was Sedna and Jazz.

Furious Val flew off. Not noticing Sedna watching her with a victorious smile.

_**(Prehalfa.)**_

Sedna and Jazz walked into the Fenton house. Well at least Sedna did after great reluctantly.

After listening to Jack for what felt like an hour, Jazz and Sedna escaped to her room.

There was a long pause, finally Jazz spoke.

"What are you hiding?" Jazz questioned.

Sedna froze on a fake smile. "Excuse me?"

"When you passed out, you were not breathing, you had no heartbeat." Jazz crossed her arms. "You were dead."

Panic filled Sedna. How on earth was someone suppose to answer that!

Out of nowhere Sedna smiled, an idea forming in her head.

"I'll tell you my secret…if you help me." Seeing the worried look on Jazz's face she added. "Trust me you'll love it."

_**(Prehalfa.)**_

_Not my longest not my shortest, I'm sorry I don't think I can update tomorrow but I will as soon as I can. I'm going to focus my attention on finishing Son Of Maddie._


	9. Ghost Admiral

_**Prehalfa**_

_Nine, nine, nine chapter, chapter, Nine, chapter nine! Over half way done! Please PM me if you have any advice._

_**(Prehalfa)**_

Sedna glared warningly at a few nerds who attempted to sit with her.

She couldn't wait till her mission against Vlad.

It was horrible at the moment, with Vlad as mayor. They took her cell phone. (Her only connection to Clockwork.) Not to mention the horrid uniform, it had plaid on it plaid!

The howl avoid gothic thing was okay sorta, except when they told Sedna and Sam they had to get rid of the black hair dye in their hair.

Sam said that she had every right to dye it. And Sedna threatened they had to get Paulina to go blond first.

But the hard core security, that was unbearable. Constantly being watched was really going to screw up her and Danny.

It was horrible, she couldn't be Nightia. And Fenton couldn't go Ghost.

They put up fake, ghost catching scenes, pictures and commercials.

Sedna was tempted to go to the ghost zone and tell them Amity park was free game, just to throw off Vlad…and the Guys in white.

Valery sat down next to Sedna, Sedna smiled gratefully.

"So I'll see you after school at my house around 7." Val asked.

Sedna sighed. "Actually I was wondering if we could do it at the library. I need Danny a Tucker to come, and catch up on the days we missed."

Val nodded and was about to say something when two buff men walked up.

"We need to search all backpacks and jewelry for ghost energy." One said.

Val sighed, and started getting everything together.

Sedna on the other hand just sat there.

"Miss." One said to her. "That means you."

Sedna glared. "No I don't think I will."

_**(Prehalfa) **_

"We need to find a way to stop Vlad, this is getting insane." Danny groaned head on the table in misery.

Sam and Tucker were about to answer when their was a load clang.

"I know my rights. I don't have to give you anything!" Sedna said determination in her eyes.

Sam growled. "She's at it again."

Instead of standing her ground and fighting like she usually does, Sedna stormed off., quickly fallowed by Sam.

_**(Prehalfa)**_

Sedna had just got into the bathroom, when Sam marched in after her.

"What do you want?" Sedna asked dully, fixing her hair in boredom.

"You're just so high and mighty aren't you." Sam accused arms crossed.

Sedna sighed, she didn't feel like arguing at the moment. "You wouldn't get it."

"Get what? That you're a little prep, oh look at me I'm Sedna I have an IQ of ten, I can't make it in the real world." Sam mocked harshly.

Sedna glared. "Sam…"

"You're mean to everyone for no good reason! Why?" Sam continued ignoring Sedna.

"Sam."

"Your meaner than Paulina for Pete sake, you're such a…ah…Nazi!" Sam blurted out!

Sedna's eyes glowed a bright icy blue! All her anger erupted at that moment! Sedna threw a punch in Sam's direction!

Sam managed to dodge and somehow grabbed Sedna's precious necklace!

Sedna gasped like someone knocked all the air out of her!

Sam in a desperate attempt to escape slipped, still clinging to the necklace! The Necklace instantly snapped off!

Sedna's hair instantly turned a platinum blond, eyes went icy blue, and she was in a German, world war 2 Admiral's uniform.

Sam gaped at the person, who just a few seconds ago was Sedna. "The Ghost Admiral! You're the Ghost Admiral!"

_**(Prehalfa)**_

_Sorry short chapter I'll have the next one done soon. _


	10. revenge

Prehalfa

_Chapter ten of this worthless story! My thanks to my reviewers, there basically the only reason I'm continuing this._

_Disclaimer. I do not own Danny Phantom._

* * *

><p>Nightia froze. "Oh this is not good."<p>

"This howl time! You were her!" Sam questioned tacking it better than Nightia thought she would.

Still nervous about being exposed, Nightia grabbed the necklace and put it back on, turning back into Sedna. "You tell anyone besides…Danny and Tucker." She put as a after thought. "And I'll make you wish Skulker skinned you alive." Sedna warned in a very dangerous tone.

Sam smirked. "Why would he want the pelt of a human?"

"Because it's stinking Danny Phantoms girlfriend! That's why!" Sedna shouted.

Sam was about to argue, when Paulina came running in.

"Danny Phantom where! Oh it's just you loser's." Paulina shouted, for the first part in a high squeaky voice.

Sam glared and stalked out.

Sedna and Paulina stared each other down. You could see a western movie showdown right before your eyes going on. Finally after several moments Sedna stalked out.

* * *

><p>"You're sure this is going to work Sedna?" Jazz asked nervously, she had one of her mother's suits on, and was clearly not sure if Sedna's plan would work.<p>

Sedna smiled. "Trust me it'll work." They were in a dark room, they could barely see the outline of each other.

Sedna took off the necklace and gave it to Jazz, Jazz turned instantly into Maddie Fenton.

"Why are you having me do this?" Jazz asked still not enjoying this.

"Look just pretend to be Vlad's dreams come true for…say five minutes if you can then come back. I'll be right behind you."

Jazz sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Sedna(Nightia) gave Jazz a thumbs up. And Maddie(Jazz) ringed the door.<p>

Vlad as expected, was there instantly.

Nightia smirked, and fazed into the castle. It took about 5 seconds, for her to find lab.

"Impenetrable, undetectable my but." Nightia sneered.

It was pretty obvious which one was the cloning machine.

Nightia smirked and started examining the equipment. "This is going to be a snap."

"Or so you think."

Nightia jumped! Vlad Plasmuis was standing behind her, eyes glowing an angry blood red. "Oh shoot!"

Vlad glared, hands glowing red. "Who are you!"

Nightia barely could contain her fear. Weather she liked it or not Vlad was stronger than her. Desperation consumed her. She needed a distraction.

"Uh Hallo, Wer sie sind(1)." Nightia said in a thick German accent.

Vlad gave her a confused look. "What?"

Nightia smiled, her confidence rising. "Sie ein freak ja, ein vierlirer zu! Sie haben kiene ahnug, wie viel Spass(couldn't find the thing to spell it.) dies ist"(2) Nightia forced herself not to laugh at the look on his face.

Vlad growled in annoyance. "Get out you poor excuse for a ghost!"

"Nien.(4)"

He hissed.

Finally an idea popped in her head.

"Listen you German freak! Get out!" Vlad shouted, at the top of his lungs. Getting ready to destroy her.

Nightia glared. "Hail Hitler, I hope you rot in hell with him Käse ead(3)." With that she shot a powerful energy beam at the cloning machine, instantly destroying it!

Vlad screamed in pure rage!

Knowing how much danger she was in, she shot off like a torpedo! She flew like her stinking afterlife depended on it…and it sort of did at the moment.

The very scared Ghost Admiral flew to where she and Jazz were suppose to meet.

Jazz gaped as she flew down in front of her. "You're a…!"

"Ja I'm a ghost hand over the necklace!" Nightia noticing Vlad coming after her, grabbed the necklace. And instantly turned back into Sedna Talons. Avoiding Vlad by mere seconds

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_ hello who are you_

2 _you are a freak yes, a loser to! You have no clue how much fun this is. _

3 _Cheese head_

_Hope you like it. Please review if you do._


	11. Oh shoot

**Prehalfa**

_Chapter 11, I may actually get this thing done after all. (please, please be done soon.)_

_Disclaimer. If I don't own Danny Phantom and you know it clap your hands. (Repeat)_

* * *

><p>"Was ist das?" Sedna asked pointing at her cell phone. Valery, Danny, Tucker and Sedna were at the library, practicing Talons favorite thing German.<p>

Before she came she explained to Jazz the howl, she pretending to be human. (not mentioning Zeit Mann) Jazz was very interested, and thought there was something physiological about it. Jazz promised not to tell now all she had to do was make sure Sam keeps her word.

"Das ist uh die handy?" Tucker asked nervously. Sedna had already gotten after him for saying a word wrong several times.

"Yes gut Tucker. sind wir schließlich irgendwo immer(we're finally getting somewhere)." Sedna sighed picking up a book.

"What was that?" Tucker asked confused.

Sedna glared. "How you are ever in German 2 I'll never understand."

"Hey guys." Sam said as she came walking up, sending Sedna a glare. "Hey Valery, Phantom's outside with his dog."

"Uh I need to go." Val said as she got up. "I'll see you guys next week."

Sedna glared at Sam. Familiar disgusting Sam. What was she up to?

"Tell her Sedna or I will." Sam told Sedna flatly.

"Tell us what?" Danny and Tucker asked at once.

Sedna sighed, she felt like she had this conversation before…but with who? Making sure nobody else was around Sedna pulled off the necklace. Turning her into the infamous Nightia the Ghost Admiral.

Both Danny and Tucker gasped, but quickly recovered.

Danny face-palmed. "I really should have seen this coming."

Nightia quickly put the necklace back on and grabbed Sam's wrist. "We need to talk."

Sam nodded. "Gladly."

Ignoring Danny's protests, Sam and Sedna marched off.

"Ok." Sedna sighed, she was really getting tired of fighting with Sam. "I'm done playing games why do you hate me?"

Sam gaped. "Hello you dyed my hair bright pink!"

Sedna frowned. "No I didn't."

"Then how'd my hair get pink? Paulina and Star are to stupid to come up with something like that." Sam retorted, not believing her.

"True, I did give them the idea, but I didn't do it." Sedna explained, rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't change anything you always make fun of us."

Sedna smirked. "To get along with the A-list and it almost worked."

"Ok now it's my turn to ask, why do you hate me?" Sam asked/demanded.

Sedna blinked in surprise. She never gave much thought to why she hated Sam, she just did. Sedna looked down deep in thought till she found the a answer…and she was appalled by it, and scared of it. "Oh crap."

* * *

><p><em>Short I know but it works right. now if you turn your attention to the little button below the screen that say's review hit that. Anything is a good review, even a comment on how boring this may be, or to pick up the pace.<em>


	12. What just happened!

**Prehalfa**

_12 is here hope you like._

_Disclaimer. By now you all know I do not own DP_

Sam didn't seem to hear her. "What?"

Sedna wasn't paying attention, she felt like she was having an epiphany. Her old home…her old town, all the people she knew, all the men who had died. All the people slaughtered…the lies of that horrid man!

There was really truthfully no difference between the two towns…at least before the war. Sedna could remember her whole past life clearly now. Playing with her best friend Rachel, waving good bye to her…seeing all of the dead bodies.

Sedna winced at the thought. "Maybe it's because you remind me of something I don't want to remember."

Sam gave you a curios look. "Remind you of what."

Sedna sighed. Where'd she begin. "Rachel…A Jewish friend, Hans, Vater, Mutter, the camps."

Sam paled. "I…ah…explain."

Sedna looked like she was about to protest, but stopped. "Rachel…uh this is so pathetic…a lot like you. She was just like you." There was a long silent pause. "After I…died…for some reason I didn't go to the ghost zone. I went to my dad for help…I saw all the bodies, Clockworks appeared and told me the truth."

Sam stared at her wide eyed.

"Look I'm not one to usually spill my guts, but I'll tell you one thing. Learning the truth, seeing as…you know…it was worse than death. I guess I was scared it'll happen again." Sedna put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry…don't expect me to say anything else."

Sam's expression softened. "I forgive you. Now pull yourself together girl, we need to talk to Danny."

"How on earth did we not figure it out!" Danny exclaimed.

"At least she's not another halfa." Tucker said, playing with his PDA.

"I wouldn't be to sure, she's definitely not a normal ghost…But she fit the whole half ghost thing." Danny face-palmed. "I feel so stupid."

"Do you think Sam's going to kill her?" Tucker asked, unease filling his voice.

"Probably. I have enough trouble with Vlad, I don't need another ghost living on my doorstep." Danny complained.

"Too late again." Tucker pointed to Sam and Sedna came towards them laughing about something.

"What happened?" Danny asked mystified.

Sam and Sedna shared a look.

"I thought you two hated each other." Tucker added.

"Well…" Sedna smiled. "We found something we have in common."

"We both hate Paulina!" They both shouted at the same time, earning a glare from the librarian. Tucker and Danny gaped.

"Me and the boys are planning a protest against Vlad, want to come?" Sam asked.

Sedna smiled evily. "Wouldn't miss it." With that Sedna left.

"What just happened?"

_Please review, id be extremely grateful! Hope you enjoyed._


	13. FIGHT!

**Prehalfa**

_My thanks to all my reviewers and to Silent Blood Rose thanks for the help girl._

_Disclaimer: All I own is Sedna/Nightia but I'll be very happy to trade for Danny or Vlad._

* * *

><p>Vlad examined his now completely destroyed cloning machine.<p>

When he finds that Ghost Admiral, oh she was going to pay! How dare the little rat destroy his equipment! It'll take months to fix it!

In fact he pry wouldn't be able to fix it at all!

Oh yes she was going to pay…and he knew just the man for the job…

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the protest against Vlad. Sedna still didn't get her job back, but she did become close friends with Sam…with the occasional throws of threats.<p>

The whole thing made Danny nervous. It didn't bother him that Sedna now was wearing a lot of black, or when Sedna took Sam to a shooting range. But they were constantly hanging out now.

And it wasn't just Danny getting worried, Tucker was to.

Danny was contemplating all of this as he and Tucker sat in the cafeteria, waiting for Sam.

Instead they got Sedna.

"Hey guys."

The boys grumbled a hello.

Sedna sighed and sat down, in response the boys scooted away.

Sedna gave them a hurt look.

Danny sighed, while tucker refused to look at her. "It's nothing personal it's just…with your history as the Ghost Admiral…."

Sedna didn't answer, just stared at the plate. After a long uncomfortable silence Sedna got up and left.

* * *

><p>Paulina watched as Sedna left the table. "Come on Star payback time."<p>

With that Star and Paulina put there cute face on and headed over to Danny and Tucker.

"Hey boys." Paulina said in a extremely girly voice.

Danny and Tucker burst into smiles.

"Hey girls!" Tucker replied in a sad attempt of a Casanova voice.

Paulina's false smile widened. "We just wanted to warn you about Sedny."

Danny's smile vanished, and was replaced by a worried look. "About what."

Paulina bit her lip in false worry. "We think she's using your friend Sam to pay for her apartment."

Danny's eyes flashed green.

Tucker glanced from Paulina to Danny and back again. "Why are you helping us?"

"Call it Payback."

Before they could continue Danny ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Sedna stormed down the empty hallways, hands in her pockets, a scowl on her face.<p>

Out of know where something pushed her into the lockers, and fazed her necklace off. She gasped as she turned into Nightia.

Eyes blazing with fury she turned around to face her attacker!

Phantom just floa

* * *

><p>ted there, glaring at her, her necklace in hand.<p>

"What's wrong with you Phantom!" She growled.

"For one, your using Sam!" With that he shot an ectoblast at her.

The force fazed her threw the wall, and on the grass outside on her back!

Nightia's eyes narrowed as Danny stood in front of her. "I am not using Sam! Were friend's!"

"You've been using her family's money!" Danny replied shooting another ectoblast!

Nightia put a shield up, than shot her own dark blue blast.

From a small distance away, Plasmuis smiled. He watched as the sky flashed with green and dark blue ectoblast.

It looks like Daniels lost a feature ally. He smirked as the two teenage ghost continued to go at it. They were now off the ground and in the air.

Vlad chuckled as Daniel sent Nightia flying back. This was brilliant.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm going to edit the first two chapter's a little bit, if there's some error that's wrong you want me to edit please tell.<em>


	14. What's a Prehalfa

**Prehalfa**

_Well here's the newest chapter. I hope this explains why the stories called Prehalfa._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DP…but that be cool if I did!_

* * *

><p>The Ghost Admiral smashed into Danny, sending them both falling to the ground! They hit the with a big bang!<p>

Danny pushed Nightia off of him.

She in return made a grab for the necklace, but Danny pulled it out of her reach right before she got it.

"Give it back Phantom!" She hissed, eyes blazing in fury. How dare he take the necklace!

"Not till you give back all the money you got from Sam!" Danny told her, as he put the necklace in a thermos. "Or you'll never get it back."

Panic filled the young ghost. "Give it back!" She roared, as she shot a ecto-beam at him.

The blast hit the thermos, and sent it flying, it landed a few yards away.

Seeing her opportunity, Nightia made a dash for it, her eyes glittering madly.

Just when she was about to grab, something grabbed her by the collar of her uniform, pulling her a couple feet into the air.

"Phantom! I'm going to-!" Nightia froze when she saw who was holding her back…It wasn't Phantom. Nightia went pale.

Holding her by the collar of her uniform, was a narrow build snow white ghost with black eyes, in a wardens uniform. In his other hand was Phantom.

Nightia made a small whimpering sound, as his eyes bore into her's like they were trying to figure something out.

At that moment 20 or so ghost police showed up.

"Walker." Danny hissed. "What are you doing here!"

Walker smiled, and handed them over to the ghost police. "Catching young fugitives of course."

Nightia gave him a confused look. "Fugitives? But I did nothing wrong!"

Walker smirked. "We call damaging Mr. Master's property wrong kid."

Danny gaped at her. "You did what!"

The Ghost Admiral ignored him. "I was hired to do it."

Walker was about to reply, when Danny interrupted.

"Me and the Admiral don't even live in the Ghost Zone, doesn't that make us not your problem."

Walker and Nightia glared at him. "All ghosts are under my power brat." Walker replied.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback.) <em>

_Nightia was flying full speed towards the camps, tears filling her eyes. She had to see her Dad, she had to! Nightia new he told her never come see him at work, but she had too! Her life was at stake!_

_They were going to turn the other her off! They were going to kill her!_

_Nightia had to get Vater__**(1) **__to stop them!_

_As soon as she could see in the camp, she froze, and bit back a scream of horror._

_There was hundreds of people…that looked like walking skeletons! And there was dead body's everywhere!_

"_Horrifying isn't it."_

_Nightia spun around, behind her stood a medieval looking man, holding a staff, with a smoky tail replacing his legs._

_Nightia gasped in disbelief. "Wha- what are you!"_

"_I'm a ghost like yourself."_

_Nightia's eyes went round. "I'm no ghost…I…, the other me is at the hospital a little ways back."_

_The man smiled sadly. "If your not a ghost…why are you flying?"_

_Nightia looked down in confusion, then screamed as she realized she was 40 fee in the air. She didn't even realize she was flying till now._

"_How is this possible! I'm not dead, I mean I'm still breathing…well the other me is." Nightia looked herself over really quickly, making sure this wasn't some trick._

"_You're a Prehalfa or a prototype." He answered_

_Nightia gave him a quizzical look. "A prototype of what?" She asked crossing her arms, trying to appear tough._

_The man just chuckled._

_Nightia blushed._

"_Of a halfa, someone who's half ghost, half human." He told her._

_Confusion filled her eyes. "But you said I'm a ghost."_

"_Exactly, instead of being a true halfa, one body two forms, your reversed, two body's one form." He explained._

"_What about the other me?"_

_He frowned. "Sorry but she's already dead."_

_Nightia bit her lip, unsure how to act. It wasn't everyday someone told you that you were dead. "So I'm fully ghost."_

_He nodded. "A Prehalfa."_

"_One more question." Nightia asked looking over her uniform._

"_Why are you wearing a Admirals uniform?"_

_She looked at him for a sec, than nodded._

"_Your ghost form shows your true self."_

"_So you're a ancient man, who's obsessed with clocks?" She said with a smirk._

_He just smiled. "I'm Clockworks Master of time, and we have a lot to talk about."_

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. That's why the stories called Prehalfa. Please review.<em>


	15. Jaded future

_**Prehalfa**_

_Well hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I'd still don't own Danny Phantom_

* * *

><p>Nightia sat on her cell bed, next to her was mister hero himself. "Any clues how to get out of here Sherlock?" She asked bitterly.<p>

Danny glared at her. "You know it's mostly your fault were here."

Nightia raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the wanted criminal here."

"You're the reason he caught us in the first place." Danny replied.

Nightia sighed in annoyance. "I know people like Walker, he would have gotten you anyways."

"Well if you know people like Walker, how do we get out."

"I'll think of something." Nightia said in a depressed tone. At the moment she just wanted to get her necklace back. Nightia walked over to the cell door. "Excuse me officer." She said in a flirty tone.

The police ghost turned to her, and gave her a surprised look. "What on earth are you doing in uniform prisoner, I mean Admiral, ah."

Nightia resist the need to glare. "Nobody gave me a prisoner's uniform. I was wondering if there was a book of rules I can read?"

"I'll have to get Walker to approve, but yes." With that he left.

She smiled a thank you.

Danny gave her a quizzical look. "Why do you want a book of rules?"

"I'm going to look for a loop hole, I don't know about you but I didn't do anything wrong." Nightia said, she turned around and there was Walker.

"I had a feeling you'd want this." He smiled, as one of the guards handed her a gigantic book.

"Holy cow!" She gaped.

"Good luck Admiral." Walker said wit a smile.

"Have you seen him before?" Danny asked looking at the book.

"Not that I know of." Nightia put the book down. "Please be a guide, please be a guide." She mumbled desperately, she groaned when there wasn't one.

Danny smirked.

Nightia glared at him. "Do you have a plan almighty halfa?"

Danny frowned. "I got out last time by turning human, but thanks to this bracelet that's not going to happen." To prove his point, he lifted the arm with the bracelet.

Nightia bit her lip, this was going to be harder then she thought.

* * *

><p>Clockworks watched as all of this happened. A small smile twitched on his face.<p>

Nightia could be a lot of trouble at times, bit in the end she was well worth it…avoiding what she could do was also nice.

In the time stream a picture of the Ghost Admiral appeared, right next to her was Dark Dan.

Clockworks sighed. Time to get young Nightia out.

* * *

><p>Nightia slammed the book shut, it was hopeless there was nothing in there.<p>

A sudden chill ran down her spine, Nightia smiled knowing full well what had happened. Time had stopped. Nightia thanks to her work with Clockworks had become immune to sudden freezes in time.

"I didn't expect you to come Ziet Mann." She said with a smile.

At that moment Clockworks appeared. "I decided it be much less pain on everyone if I did." He pulled out a time medallion, and put it around Danny's neck.

Danny instantly seemed to come to life, he shook his head as if dazed. Then he noticed Nightia and Clockworks. "What are you…"

The Ghost Admiral stopped him by raising her hand. "He's getting us out."

Danny blinked in surprise. "You work for Clockworks."

Nightia was about to answer, when Clockworks put his hand on her shoulder, and gave her an all knowing look.

"Danny time for school!"

* * *

><p>Danny jumped out of bed. He looked around, he was surprised to see he was in his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Nightia was sitting in Clockworks tower, once again shacking Dan's thermos.<p>

Finally Clockworks walked in.

Nightia put the thermos down, once again getting yelled at by Dark Dan.

"Thanks for getting us out of there Ziet Mann." She said, extremely grateful. "But I don't have my necklace."

"You mean this?" Clockworks pulled out of his pocket her old necklace, but it was different, instead of an old rusty charm and chain. The chain was thick and was a beautiful silver, and a high teck looking clock hanging on it.

Nightia took it, eyes wide with excitement.

"And one more thing Admiral, it be wise not to use Sedna anymore." He told her turning into an old man.

Nightia frowned and looked at the clock.

"But you are to stay in Amity park." He continued.

She fiddled with the clocks gears, then smiled. "On it boss."

* * *

><p>Danny was in Gym class, they were playing dodge ball…And apparently Danny had a target on him.<p>

Dash laughed and continued to throw dodge balls at him.

A girl with extremely white hair, in a ponytail all spiked up, with ice blue eyes, entered the room fallowed by Mr. Lancer. The girl picked up a stray ball, and threw it at Fenton.

Direct hit, Danny fell flat on the floor.

Sam and Tucker glared at her.

But the girl barely looked at them, and continued towards Danny.

Danny glared at her.

The girl just smirked. "Guten tag Phantom."

Team Phantom gaped.

"Class this is our new student from Germany, Jade Winederich."

* * *

><p><em>Well here's the final chapter of Prehalfa, there will soon be sequel to anybody who care's. You can thank Silent Blood Rose for that, and I promise (cross my heart and hope to die.) it'll be better and more interesting. See ya later Yami out. <em>


	16. next story

**The sequel for all who didn't know is out its called Immortal Charms I hope you like it.**

**And yes the spelling and grammar are better…and I am fixing this story up, if you have any idea's or advice tell me**


End file.
